In the related art, user interfaces for surgical systems tend to be limited in the features that are controllable by a surgeon. For example, image-guided neurosurgery typically relies on preoperative imaging information that is subject to errors resulting from brain shift and deformation in the operating room (OR). A related art graphical user interface (GUI) facilitates the flow of data from OR to image volume for providing the neurosurgeon with updated views concurrent with surgery. Upon acquisition of registration data for patient position in the OR (using fiducial markers), a Matlab® GUI displays ultrasound image overlays on patient-specific, preoperative magnetic resonance (MR) images. Registration matrices are applied to patient-specific anatomical models used for image updating. After displaying the re-oriented brain model in OR coordinates and digitizing the edge of the craniotomy, mapping of the brain is simulated using a finite element model (FEM). Based on the FEM, interpolation to the resolution of the preoperative images is performed and re-displayed to the surgeon during the procedure.
However, these related art systems have experienced many challenges, including an inaccessibility of information presented on a graphic user interface (GUI) by a surgeon during implementing guidance or drive procedures while imaging, wherein the surgeon cannot independently operate a drive or guidance system, and wherein a clinical applications specialist is necessitated. Therefore, a need exists for a user interface system and methods that facilitates independent operation of a drive or guidance system by a surgeon.